


Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 103

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [2]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Noalath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 103 of MTV's/Spike'sThe Shannara Chronicles. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 103 ofThe Shannara Chronicles.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595845
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 103

ALLANON  
May the sacred fire heal you, and the Earth’s mist make you whole.

TRANSLATION  
 _E zhal e yenola verana shef, er e yonyeara e lushe an Oros shef._


End file.
